Premonitions
by A.J. Starhiker
Summary: PreXF A young Fox Mulder gets some encouragement immediately after his sister's disappearance


Title: Premonitions  
Author: A.J. Starhiker  
Email: ajstarhiker@hotmail.com  
Category: Story  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: References to Conduit and Little Green Men  
Keywords: Pre-XF  
Summary: A young Fox Mulder gets some encouragement immediately after his sister's disappearance  
Permission to archive: Gossamer. Anywhere else, please email me.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Chris Carter and the people at Ten   
Thirteen. These are just the ramblings of a soon-to-be college student with too much time on her hands.  
  
Author's notes: This particular subject has probably been done a hundred times, but I just wanted to put in   
my two bits. This is my first X-files fanfic to be completed and typed. I also became interested in the X-  
Files recently, so I've been mostly watching reruns and videos.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The boy was unaware of the activity around him. All that mattered was his sister was gone. As he tuned out the rest of the world, his mind took him to a place he'd never been before. He was standing in a park he recognized from pictures as the National Mall in Washington, D.C.  
  
He looked around in confusion. Why was he here?  
  
Someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around to find himself looking down at a red-headed girl about his sister's age, maybe a year older.  
  
"You look lost." She said.  
  
"I've never been here before."  
  
"I can tell." She smirked.  
  
The boy looked down shyly and the girl touched his arm. He looked at her again, and their eyes locked. He felt as if she were reading his very soul. Normally, it would have freaked him out, but for some reason, he wanted this girl to know him.  
  
"You lost someone, didn't you." She said quietly.  
  
He looked down again, nodding. "My sister."  
  
Their eyes met again, "We'll find her."  
  
The boy frowned in confusion, "Wait, what do you mean 'we?'"  
  
The girl smiled, "You'll see."  
  
She walked off, leaving the boy standing in the Mall, alone again.  
  
The boy blanked again, and this time his mind took him to a wooded area. He looked around, but it seemed to be a pretty generic forest. He saw the girl walk towards him again, but this time, she looked to be around thirty. He didn't know how he recognized her, but somehow he just knew it was the same person.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked.  
  
"A part of your future."  
  
"My future?"  
  
"Your search for her will lead you on a quest. You will make powerful enemies and friends and allies in unusual places."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
The woman smiled sadly, "We must save the world."  
  
The boy cocked his head, "How?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"But I don't even know you."  
  
"You will. But you won't remember this. You will know instictively many of the things I am telling you now. When we meet almost twenty years from now, you won't recognize me from this dream, but you will know you can trust me. Our enemies will put us together so I can spy on you and stop your work, but it will be the worst mistake they could have made."  
  
"Will you get hurt?" The boy knew he cared for this person, and if they were to save the world...  
  
"Many times, as will you, but those times will only serve to strengthen us, bring us closer."  
  
The boy nodded. "So, I get to be the hero?"  
  
"Yes. You have many gifts that will help you. Talents that will bring you to where we will meet and your quest will slowly become mine. I will fight your beliefs, but it will help you search harder, if only to prove them to me."  
  
She took his hand, and suddenly they were in a cluttered office.  
  
"What is this place?" The boy asked.  
  
"When you are older, you will find this place. It will become your life's work, because it will give you the resources to search for your sister."  
  
The boy looked around the office with renewed interest, but touched nothing. It reminded him of his room, but that made sense if it was--would be--where he worked.  
  
"Do we find her?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, because there are a few things you will eventually remember."  
  
"I'm scared. What if they come back for me?"  
  
"You don't have to be scared." She said, pulled him into a protective embrace, "I don't know where they've taken your sister, but she is safe. Don't be afraid"  
  
The boy let the woman hold him. Somehow, she made him feel safe in a way he'd never felt with his parents.  
  
After awhile, she pulled away and started to leave him again.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She stopped and turned towards him.  
  
"I will see you again, right?"  
  
"Only if you wake up." She smiled at him before walking out the door of the office.  
  
The boy stared after her for a long time.  
  
Gradually, other voices broke into his consciousness.  
  
"He's still unconscious, Mrs. Mulder. His vitals are stable, but so far he's remained unresponsive. If you'd like to try to talk to him again..."  
  
There was a brief pause before he heard his mother's voice.  
  
"Fox? Fox, it's been two weeks since...I don't want to lose you, too."  
  
He turned his head towards her voice and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Before his eyes had a chance to adjust to the sudden brightness, he heard his mother's voice call out.  
  
"Doctor! I think he's waking up! Fox?" The last was spoken to him.  
  
He looked around, not comprehending where he was for a few minutes. His mother continued talking to him, but he wasn't really listening. Something had happened. Something that had put him in the hospital, and from what his mother told him, he'd been here for two weeks.  
  
"Fox, honey, do you remember what happened?"  
  
He looked at her for a long moment before slowly shaking his head. He looked away and closed his eyes. Something had happened, something important, but he couldn't remember what.  
  
A single tear appeared before he fell asleep again.  
  



End file.
